


马德里的金鱼公主

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [40]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Ramos X Torres   Raul X Guti悬崖上的金鱼姬paro，不需要逻辑，可爱就完事
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	马德里的金鱼公主

01.

小金鱼费尔南多和劳尔爸爸，以及许许多多们鱼类朋友们住在海底的城堡里，他一直很向往人类的世界，可是劳尔爸爸不喜欢人类，不允许费尔南多和人类接触。

有一天，费尔南多趁劳尔不注意，跟着水母群游到了海面上。他好奇地看着人类的房子与车子，没有发现身后巨大的捕鱼船。

02.

拉莫斯和妈妈住在海岸边，爸爸是个船员，不常回家。他是由着大海陪伴长大的，从小就水性特别好，所以大家都叫他阿水。

阿水救了差点被捕鱼船抓到的费尔南多，他举着小水桶兴奋的大喊：“妈咪！我捡到一条金鱼！我可以养他吗？”

“可以呀，你给他取个名字吧。”

阿水用肉乎乎的小手戳了戳小金鱼的身体，想了半天才说：“你好可爱，就叫你托妞吧。”

费尔南多在水桶里转了一圈，眨巴着棕色的小眼睛。

03.

劳尔爸爸发现费尔南多不见了之后非常生气，赶紧用魔法追寻到了他的去处。

“天啊，他居然和人类混在一起了！”劳尔挠了挠黑色的卷发，长腿跨上了自己的章鱼船：“人类到底有什么好的.......”

他想起自己曾经付出了多少代价才摆脱人类的身份，只为和古蒂永远在一起，结果费尔南多这么不让他省心。

劳尔叹了一口气，拍了拍船身：“走啦，我们去接费尔南多回家。”

04.

费尔南多还是被劳尔带了回来，他很生气的缩在魔法水球里，始终拿背对着劳尔。

“你还不开心了啊？费尔南多！你给我转过来！”见小金鱼半天不理会自己，劳尔也生气了。

小金鱼转过身子，猝不及防的呲了劳尔爸爸一脸水：“我才不叫费尔南多！我叫托妞！”

劳尔差点一口气没提上来，他结结巴巴地说：“什，什么东西！那个混小子给你起名了？还这么难听？”

“我喜欢这个名字！”费尔南多，不，应该是托妞，大声嚷嚷着：“我喜欢阿水，他还喂我吃火腿呢！”

劳尔爸爸要晕过去惹，他用魔法把托妞关在城堡里，自己开着章鱼船去找古蒂。

“等我喊你妈回来教训你。”劳尔爸爸吓唬托妞，小金鱼翻了一个白眼，妈咪对他可好了，他才不怕呢。

05.

阿水坐在沙发上抱着枕头，哭得一把鼻涕一把泪。他的托妞被海水卷着，一个浪打过来就不见了，只剩下孤零零的小桶飘回了岸边。

妈妈为了安慰他，想带他去商店里再买几条金鱼，阿水却死活不愿意。

“我只要托妞！托妞是独一无二的呜呜呜呜呜........”

小男孩蔫了，一连几天都打不起精神。

一周后，海面上忽然刮起了暴风雨。

06.

托妞的妈咪是海神，力量要比只会小魔法的劳尔爸爸强多啦。托妞很喜欢妈咪，他还继承了海神的力量，

一心想着阿水的托妞很快就挣脱了劳尔的魔法，带着鱼群扫荡了整座城堡。

他喝了劳尔的魔法药水，变出了人类的手和脚，他的头发是和古蒂一样纯正的金色，还继承了劳尔的棕黑色眼瞳，他背上的红白色鱼鳞也变成了红白色的外套。总之，坐在鱼背上的托妞现在已经和七八岁的人类男孩没有什么区别了。

大概唯一的不同就是，他的头发比阿水要长那么一点，不过比起海神古蒂，还要差很多呢。

“我们去找阿水！”托妞拍着大鱼，欢快地说。

07.

海面上翻起了巨浪，狂风把阿水家的小车子吹的往后退去。妈妈踩死了油门，一手打着方向盘，一手给阿水系好安全带。

“这么大的雨，桶不会被吹到海里吧？”阿水满心惦记着他挂在花园栅栏上的小水桶，他想，如果有天托妞回来了，就能认得出他的家在哪了。

在颠簸的路上阿水差点被甩飞出去，还好有安全带，不过他的脸还是撞在了车窗上。小男孩吃痛地叫了一声，却恰好透过被雨水遮住的窗户外，隐约看见一个小小的人影。

阿水趴在车窗边，将脸贴在玻璃上仔细地看着磅礴大雨中的身影，终于看出来，那是个跟他差不多大的男孩，一头金发好像没有被水打湿般扬在风中。他在鱼形的海浪间跳跃着，不断的缩短和阿水的距离。

他在追阿水的车。

08.

妈妈将车子停在屋子前的空地上，顶着风打开车门，催促着阿水赶紧进屋。阿水却慢吞吞地爬下座位，站在车尾望着不远处的蔓延到公路上的海水，翻滚的浪花中露出了衣服的一角。

阿水瞪大了眼睛，那件小小的衣服是红白相间的，穿在金发男孩的身上，他的皮肤白白嫩嫩的，凸显出脸上细密的雀斑，小手正抓着被吹飞的玩具水桶，低头往里面看去。

阿水觉得自己的心跳声变得好大好大，砰，砰，砰，像海浪般撞击他的胸膛。

09.

“妈妈！托妞变成人回来找我啦！”阿水拉着托妞的手兴奋的冲着妈妈嚷嚷，小金鱼还有些害羞，躲在阿水身后紧紧的粘着他。

妈妈把两个孩子带回家，一边让阿水自己去洗个澡，一边用干毛巾擦着托妞小小的脸蛋和头发。

“托妞的头发真漂亮，是纯正的金色啊。”

小金鱼腼腆地笑了笑，他的脸上还有星星点点的雀斑：“对！和我妈咪一样的！”

“喔，那托妞的爸爸呢？是什么样子？”

托妞立刻皱起了小脸，嘴巴撅的老高：“爸爸没有金发，他很凶，我不喜欢爸爸。”

一旁刚洗好澡的阿水问他：“今天的暴风雨是不是你爸爸弄的啊？”

“.....那是当然的啊。”

小金鱼心虚的缩了缩脑袋。

10.

海底的城堡里，劳尔打了一个喷嚏。他揉了揉鼻子，有些蔫蔫的：“肯定是托妞在说我坏话了，你都不管教管教他。”

古蒂正在编一条珍珠手链，心不在焉地问：“管什么？托妞是谁？”

“我是说，费尔南多。天哪，我真是愚蠢。”

“哦...”古蒂低着头笑起来，金色的长发遮住了半边脸颊：“是那个人类给他取的吗？还挺好听的。”

“好听个鬼啊！”劳尔连连摇头：“我开始觉得来找你是个错误的选择，你确实根本不会管这件事。”

古蒂破天荒的没有怼回去，或者因为他正沉醉自己的精妙手艺不可自拔。“管教，鲁洛，你总喜欢管人管事，我记得以前你父母管教你，让你别跟我交往，你可是气到离家出走呢？”

劳尔像是被挖出黑历史般，脸色越来越难看，最终不得不用手捂住了古蒂喋喋不休的嘴。

“好了，好了，我承认我是太有控制欲了——”劳尔讪讪地说：“那你说现在应该怎么办？”

金发的海神顺势亲了亲他的手心：“给他们一次机会吧。”

11.

“这个是什么？”

“这是泡面和奶茶，我最喜欢吃的东西！”

托妞瞪大了眼睛，不可思议的望着面前冒着热气的杯子和碗，他想掀开碗上的盖子，被阿水制止了。

“现在还不能吃，要等五分钟。”

“为什么？”

为什么？阿水支支吾吾半天，小孩子只知道等五分钟泡面就会更好吃，具体什么原理，他也说不上来。

托妞撇了撇嘴，把手悄悄贴到了碗边，很快处在半热状态的水就沸腾起来，咕噜咕噜的冒着泡泡，这样一来，连一分钟都不用等。

阿水惊呆了：“你怎么像个电磁炉？”

“电磁炉是什么？”

“.......”

12.

托妞一直觉得人类的食物是最好吃的，比劳尔爸爸喂他的带有魔法的小海螺好吃多了。现在看来他一点也没想错，一碗泡面和一杯奶茶进了肚子，小金鱼打了一个小小的饱嗝。

“阿水，我有点困了。”

“才吃完就想睡觉，你是猪猪吗？”

托妞揉着眼睛，半靠在阿水身上，他不知道猪猪是什么，反正阿水的说话声此刻在他耳朵里都成了催眠曲。

“好吧，你如果要睡觉得去床上睡。”阿水站起来，扶过托妞，把他拉到床边。金发的男孩迷迷糊糊的看了他一眼，趴倒在被子上，然后被这柔软的触感惊呆了。

“好软啊！”托妞一下子就清醒过来，他满足的在床上打了个滚，把脸埋进枕头里。

阿水也爬上床，坐在托妞身边，揉了揉他的头发：“你没有睡过这种床？”

从小都“睡”在水球里的小金鱼摇了摇头，忍不住又站起来，用白嫩嫩的脚丫踩了踩床铺。

“我可以跳一跳吗？”

这一刻，阿水回忆起了自己当初在床上跳来跳去然后被妈妈摁打支配的恐惧。

13.

最终托妞还是在阿水的妈妈忙碌的时候偷偷跳了几下，富有弹性的床垫让他倍感新奇。等跳累了，他便躺下来，四仰八叉的闭上了眼睛。

他睡的倒是安稳，但阿水就很难受了。托妞的睡相实在是太狂野了，以至于他只能缩在床沿边，还得忍受托妞的脚时不时往他身上踹。

直到下半夜，阿水才慢慢地睡着了。

阿水做了好长一个梦，梦里的小金鱼在水桶里转来转去，然后跳起来滋他一脸水....

14.

劳尔用魔法看到了两个孩子挤在一块，托妞的腿还嚣张的架在阿水的身上，小男孩虽然紧闭着眼睛，但明显看上去不太舒服，可他从没有把托妞推开或者干脆把他喊醒。

他心情复杂的告诉了古蒂，海神表示：“你看我就说阿水是个好孩子吧！”

“你真的要把费尔南多交给他么？如果他没有通过考验，那就麻烦大了。”

“你要相信他们。”

“他们还小，都是孩子呢！”

古蒂笑起来，在他耳边轻声说：“你遇到我的时候，也只是孩子啊......”

黑发的男人翻了一个白眼，推开了他，耳尖却微微的红了。

15.

阿水一觉醒来就发现不对劲，妈妈和托妞都不见了，家里静悄悄的。他慌忙爬起来打开窗户，外面已经是汪洋一片了。高大茂密的树勉强露出树冠，海鸥从树梢低低略过。

他第一反应是托妞的爸爸生气了，把托妞带了回去，还用魔法淹了小城。

阿水把爸爸给他买的小船搬了出来，去年夏天他们曾坐着这艘小船在海边钓鱼，现在他要独自一人去寻找朋友邻居和妈妈，最关键的是，他决定要去找托妞。

为此，他觉得自己像马德里的一位小英雄。

16.

小船在清澈透明的海面摇摇晃晃的行使着，四周一片寂静，好像一夜之间人全部都躲了起来。阿水感到有些孤单，要是有托妞在旁边，他肯定更勇敢一些。

可是，他不知道去哪里找托妞，也不知道去哪里找妈妈，他只是漫无目的划着船。

忽然间，一艘很气派的船冒了出来，船上站着一个黑头发的男人，仔细看，那发梢还带着点卷曲。他微微皱着眉，气质有些阴郁。

他问阿水：“孩子，你要去哪？”

“不去哪。”阿水回答，他说的是实话。

“你是不是要去找托妞？来吧，我带你去找他。”

阿水很聪明，一句话他就明白了，这个人就是被托妞描述成大坏蛋的爸爸，然而他看上去倒是人畜无害，就是好像不太高兴。

“就是你用魔法把大海弄成这样的吧？”

劳尔愣了一下，没想到阿水会这样反驳他，他想说真不是我没这么大本事，结果阿水划着船扭头就溜。

没有办法，劳尔只好挥手用海水掀翻了他的船。

17.

阿水是在妈妈的怀抱里醒来的，妈妈一看到他睁眼，叭叭在他脸上亲了两口。

男孩被亲懵了，好半天才反应过来。

“妈咪？”

“嗯？”

“你在这里，那托妞呢？”他还没忘记最重要的小金鱼。

妈妈把阿水放下来，指了指不远处，告诉他自己过去吧。

阿水慢吞吞的往前面走，他看见一个金发的男人站在劳尔的身边，他的头发确实要比托妞还长一点。

那是托妞的妈咪吗？阿水忽然有点慌了。

18.

“你真的要和托妞在一起吗？”

阿水重重地点头，没想到海神的语气还挺温柔的。

“他对人类世界比较陌生，如果你选择跟他在一起就永远不能分开了喔。”

阿水还是重重地点头，他就是为了这个才找到这里的，他才不想和托妞分开呢。

古蒂递给劳尔一个满意的眼神，黑发男人的表情更加复杂了，或许他还是不放心阿水，或者说舍不得托妞。

“那我们费尔南多就交给你了，”古蒂把被小水球包裹着的小金鱼放进阿水的怀里：“不可以欺负他啊。”

托妞在水球里吐了一个泡泡，摇了摇尾巴。

“那可以让大海恢复正常吗？”阿水虽然是问古蒂，但是眼神却一直往劳尔身上瞟：“不然，大家就没有地方住了。”

事实上这种程度的海洋异变真的不是劳尔搞出来的，就连暴风雨都是托妞做的，但他也不愿多辩解什么，只是拍了拍阿水的脑袋，当做默许了。

19.

妈妈带着阿水和托妞回家了，海平面恢复了正常。

阿水一路都对着小金鱼滔滔不绝，到了家才想起来——

“托妞，你要怎么重新变成人啊？”

话音刚落，怀中的水球跳起来，托妞掉出来正好亲到阿水的嘴唇上。这个吻让海神的魔法实现了，托妞又变成了那个白嫩嫩的金发男孩。

阿水还没有反应过来，就收获了一个漂漂亮亮的金鱼公主。❤

20.

“真不敢相信，你就这么把费尔南多送走了！”

“你还在生气呢？好大点事嘛....”

“他是不是你孩子？”

“哦，你舍不得孩子...那简单，造人嘛，我最擅长了...”

“？？？”

END

小秘密：托妞是海神用魔法创造出来哒，所以他的魔法比劳尔爸爸还要强喔。


End file.
